


Попаданец

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), KisVani



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied Mpreg, Isekai, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Patriarchy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Илья попал в другой мир, в тело альфы. Но кто ж знал, что у альфы тоже могут быть обязанности?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Попаданец

Когда Илья открыл дверь, то уже привычно вдохнул вкусный запах печеного мяса со специями. Подумать только, раньше он считал, что специи — для идиотов, которые зачем-то переплачивают, но, как оказалось, просто не надо брать расфасованное в пакетики. Анн ходил на рынок и сам выбирал специи, покупал на развес у проверенных торговцев, и еда получалась просто отличной.

— Милый, я дома! — ухмыльнулся Илья, заглядывая на кухню.

— Иди в зал, Илли, — ответил Анн, оглядываясь через плечо. — Я сейчас.

Илья разулся, снял куртку и пошёл в зал, ждать, пока его муж накроет на стол. Признаться, когда он только попал в этот мир и в это тело — был в шоке. Подумать только, баб здесь не было. То есть совсем. А мужик, до боли похожий на умершего папку Ильи, заявил, что у него… муж! Илья не был гомофобом, но и геем тоже (та фигня с пацанами по пьяни не считается, да и не было ничего такого), а тут на те. Но когда он увидел Анна, то подумал, какая в жопу разница? Попка, которой любая из бывших Ильи позавидовала бы, рыжие волосы до этой самой попки, ноги длиннючие, глазищи огромные. Да ещё и раз в месяц, вместо месячных-бесячных, течка, когда Анн был скользким безо всяких ухищрений, ещё и на всё готовым. Да и против анала, в отличие от тех же бывших, никогда не был против по понятным причинам. Да он еще и готовил круто, квартиру пидорасил и никогда на головную боль не жаловался. А сейчас, как залетел, даже какая-никакая грудь стала появляться. Вообще зашибись.

«Круто я попал в другой-то мир», — размышлял Илья за ужином. Анн не доставал его разговорами, просто унёс тарелку, а сам Илья устроился смотреть телевизор.

— Ты же говорил, что тебе повысили зарплату, — сказал Анн, вернувшись с кухни.

— Ну да, — ответил Илья.

— Почему же я не вижу денег? — упер руки в боки Анн.

Ладно, один минус был. Анн требовал, чтобы все деньги, которые зарабатывал Илья, были у него. Сам при этом ни хрена не делал, а дома сидел.

— Масик, у меня есть свои траты, — пожал плечами Илья, бездумно листая каналы.

— Какие?

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться.

— Конечно, не обязан, — с явной виной в голосе ответил Анн, — но деньги должны быть в семье…

— Можешь и сам пойти работать, если тебе денег мало, — предложил Илья.

От такого предложения Анн аж затрясся, куда вся вина делась?

— Что ты сказал?! — спросил он. — Я, замужний омега, буду позорить себя… Ну нет! 

— Тогда не жалуйся, — пожал плечами Илья.

Анн указал на него накрашенным ногтем.

— Вот уйду я от тебя! — заявил Анн.

— И куда ж ты пойдёшь? К маме… В смысле папам своим, что ли? — ухмыльнулся Илья. — Да ещё и с пузом?

Он помнил, что после таких слов (правда, без «пуза», этого они не успели), в родном мире, Вера влепила ему пощечину и сказала, что Илья спит на диване. Анн такого делать не стал, только поджал губы и ушел в комнату, картинно хлопнув дверью. 

Ей-богу, хуже сварливой бабы.

Илья хмыкнул и пошёл на кухню. Вера всегда успокаивалась, если он мыл посуду… Но тут оказалось, что все чисто вымыто, тарелки стояли и сушились, вилки начищены, красота одним словом. Когда Анн успел? Бегал домывал во время ужина? Наверняка.

Настроение Ильи сразу улучшилось. Нет, омега — это лучше бабы. Хоть из-за домашней работы спорить не надо. Анн и так хорошо знает, что у него есть обязанности, и не пытается свалить что-то лишнее на Илью.

С этими мыслями Илья вырулил в комнату, собираясь потискать Анна за попку да завалить на кровать, потрахаться да помириться. Но увидел, что Анн вытащил чемодан и скидывает в него свои вещи.

— Ты что делаешь? — удивился Илья.

— Вещи собираю, — ответил Анн. — Сам сказал, чтобы я к родителям возвращался.

— Гнаться за тобой не буду, — пожал плечами Илья. — Тебе же хуже.

— Чемодан донести поможешь? — сдвинул брови Анн.

Илья расхохотался.

— А еще чего тебе сделать? Ковровую дорожку расстелить?

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Анн. — Позвоню а-папе.

Он правда позвонил своему отцу. И братьям. А потом наблюдал из дверей, вытягивая шею, как его братцы угрожали Илье и говорили, какой он мудак.

***

— Я слышал, что ты разводишься, — сказал на следующий день начальник Ильи.

Они с ним были в хороших, читай — приятельских отношениях. В курилке говорили вообще обо всем. Начальник был на пару лет старше Ильи, так что никакой неловкости между ними не было.

— Да поссорились, — махнул рукой Илья. — Знаете этих ба… омег. Заявляет мне, что я все деньги ему отдавать должен. Как я отказался, так позвал своего а-папку и мордоворотов братьев. Они меня бить не стали, но угрожали. А что я? Я сказал Анну идти работать, если что-то не нравится.

Пока он говорил — лицо начальника становилось все мрачнее и мрачнее.

— Илли, — сурово сказал он, — если бы я знал, что ты не отдаешь все деньги своему омеге, не повышал бы тебе зарплату.

— В смысле? — поразился Илья.

— Наша фирма гордится хорошей репутацией, — продолжил начальник, — если в профсоюзе узнают, что лучший сотрудник месяца проявляет неуважение к собственному омеге, то у нас всех будут проблемы. Так что есть два варианта. Первый: ты уходишь сам или мы тебя увольняем. Второй: ты идешь, просишь прощения у своего мужа, у его семьи и никогда не заикаешься о том, что только что мне сказал. Если понадобится, я сам проконтролирую, чтобы ты отдавал Анну всю зарплату. Ты же альфа, парень! Так веди себя как альфа!

Начальник хлопнул Илью по плечу и ушел из кабинета. 

— Нет, лучше бы с бабой был в родном мире, — буркнул Илья.


End file.
